Question: A bag contains $11$ red balls, $6$ green balls, and $6$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
Answer: There are $11 + 6 + 6 = 23$ balls in the bag. There are $11$ red balls. The probability is $ \frac{11}{23}$.